


And the Sharing of Pleasures

by zarabithia



Category: Masters of the Universe & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fuck Or Die, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora and Glimmer make room for a friend when she needs them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Sharing of Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leyenn

 

 

**_"In the sweetness of friendship let there be laughter, and sharing of pleasures. For in the dew of little things the heart finds its morning and is refreshed." ~ Kahlil Gibran_ **

As leader of the rebellion, Adora tried to remain calm and focused as a battle approached.She knew that the Horde drove their troops into a frenzy the night before, and that any serenity The Great Rebellion could muster up would be a great tool in the battle to reclaim Etheria from their clutches.

Most of the time, Adora was successful. Years worth of being a soldier had sharpened her mind when it came to battle and the heavy weight of all she had done in the life she'd led as force captain gave her a definite focus.

But as she watched Frosta flirt so casually with Glimmer, Adora felt her temperature begin to rise. It had been merely a month ago that Adora and Glimmer had shared the news of their relationship with their friends. Frosta had been among the many who had congratulated them.

And now, here Frosta stood, with her hands all over Glimmer ....

Adora planned to tell Adam, next time she saw him, that she was quite sorry for saying that he'd over-reacted to Frosta's crush. Clearly, the girl had no sense of boundaries, and Adora now understood that very well. 

~~~

Glimmer could tell that Adora was getting ready to lose her temper, so she apologetically released herself from Frosta's clutches and made her way over to Adora before there could be a scene. 

Adora's hand reached possessively for Glimmer's waist and Glimmer bit back a giggle. Adora was cute when she was angry. Normally Adora tried to hold it in, memories of her time as force captain forcing her to be polite and kind, even when people around her tried their hardest to press the buttons that should have brought out the temper in anyone else.

For Adora to be willing to let those negative emotions boil so close to the surface told Glimmer how much she must have meant to Adora. 

It was a warm, comforting feeling that wrapped around her like a blanket in the cool air of Castle Chill. 

"Finally escape from her clutches?" Adora asked, a little too loudly. 

"I wasn't aware I was dating _Cat_ ra" Glimmer scolded.

"You and she have something in common then," Adora replied. "Since she isn't aware that you're dating anyone at all."

"She's sick, you know," Glimmer whispered softly into her lover's ear, hoping she could explain what was going on before Frosta came over and interrupted them. 

The hardness in Adora's eyes softened and the line of her mouth relaxed slightly, both overtaken by concern. "Sick? What's wrong with her?"

"The ruling family of the Kingdom of the Snows have always hated the Selkies of Galacia," Frosta reminded. "It's a feud that goes back much further than Frosta's reign. They've always been fearful that the crown would fall into the rule of someone who might have a more tolerant policy on the Selkies. And well...steps were taken to assure that would never happen."

"I don't understand what that has to do with Frosta and her inability to leave you alone," Adora said, a bit impatiently.

"You would understand better, if you'd been raised a princess." Glimmer smiled sadly at Adora. "A Queen is valued most for her ability to continue the line...and an Empress is valued for much the same reason." 

Adora scowled, and Glimmer sensed that a tirade on the foolishness of some royal customs was coming, so she continued before Adora could interrupt her. "A curse was placed on the women in Frosta's family, that each month during their reproductive cycle, they would be driven by an urge to mate, like many of the animals in Whispering Wood." 

Adora's irritability was replaced quickly by complete horror. "That's awful. Why would anyone do that to their _family_?"

Family meant a good deal to Adora, and Glimmer knew Adora was thinking of her own sweet brother, and the queen and king in a faraway land that loved both their twins the same, despite having only been able to raise one. 

"Wars make people do foolish things," Glimmer answered with a shrug. "She has to mate, Adora. Either we can help her, or when the urge gets strong enough, her servants have been instructed to take remove her from sight and take care of her."

"That sounds sinister," Adora said distastefully. 

"Can't have her embarrassing the kingdom, after all," Glimmer replied evasively. She watched Adora make a sweep of the room, as if judging exactly which one of the servants were going to make the ill-fated decision to cause what Adora perceived as harm to one of Adora's friends. 

"If you want to help her," Adora said quietly, her eyes narrowing on the same servant that gave Glimmer a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, "I understand. That's better than ... what would happen otherwise." 

"I want _us_ to help her," Glimmer replied, with a small tug of Adora's hand. 

"If you think she will want us both..." Adora answered hesitantly. 

"Of course she will, silly." 

~~~

Waking up after one of the cycles was never a pleasant experience for Frosta. A necessary part of being Empress, but unpleasant nonetheless. 

The morning that she woke up between Adora and Glimmer was a notable exception to that rule. 

"Feeling better, sweetie?" Adora asked. There was no anger on Adora's face, nor any triumph on Glimmer's face, Frosta noted. 

Both had been expressions that Frosta had seen cross her servants' faces over the years. 

"Much," Frosta noted quietly. "Thank you." 

Glimmer stroked Frosta's hair and nuzzled into the back of her neck. "You don't have to thank us for anything," she said gently. 

"I intruded on your relationship," Frosta insisted. 

"Do we look as though we mind?" Adora asked. 

"No," Frosta admitted. 

"That's because we didn't," Glimmer told her. "In fact, we minded so little that it would really make much more sense for you to be in our company again the next time this cycle hits." 

"I couldn't ask that of you," Frosta said with a light shake of her head.

"You aren't asking, we are," Adora reminded her, with a firm kiss to the base of Frosta's throat. "Two princesses seem like much more appropriate escorts than ... the alternatives." 

"Much more talented," Frosta agreed. "This is...really going much better than the last time I entered my cycle around someone from your dimension, Adora."

"The He-Man incident?" At Frosta's nod, Adora laughed softly, a low, rumbling noise that sounded distantly familiar, though Frosta couldn't quite place it. "Trust me. I plan to tell He-Man exactly what he missed out on the next time I see him."

Frosta smiled at Adora, a facial expression that hadn't gotten a lot of use since Frosta had begun her cycles. But Frosta had a feeling that was going to change soon.

 


End file.
